


Where You Belong

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Alfred, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "When Arthur came to him, looking as cute and wonderful as ever, Alfred’s stomach hurt all the more that in some way, he was going to be losing Arthur. They’d always be friends, he knew, but there was no way that things wouldn’t change forever."





	Where You Belong

Alfred had known Arthur since they were little kids, and he’d had a crush on Arthur for almost as long. He’d also known that his crush wouldn’t go anywhere, because Arthur had often mused out loud about what type of alpha he hoped to be with when he grew up. As a beta, Alfred knew that he could never measure up. Arthur was the type who wouldn’t settle for any less than the perfect alpha that was worthy of a fiery omega like him, so Alfred did his best to hide his feelings and be happy to be Arthur’s closest friend.

Around the time they both went to college, Arthur started to be more affectionate with him. He’d give Alfred more hugs, stand closer to him, ask him for the use of his hoodies—one of which he never did get back—give him unprompted compliments, and generally spend more time with him. Had he been an alpha, Alfred would have thought that Arthur was flirting with him. Since he wasn’t, he just chalked it up to Arthur’s perpetually cool exterior finally warming up as he neared a time when he would settle down with his perfect alpha.

Even though he swore he wouldn’t act on it, he knew he was going to be insanely jealous of whatever alpha finally caught Arthur’s eye. He would be genuinely happy if Arthur found happiness, but there would always be that part of him that would resent that he hadn’t been born an alpha that could be worthy of Arthur’s love.

He didn’t know what to expect when Arthur called him and said that he had something very important to ask him, and dread filled his stomach as he met Arthur in a park on their college campus. He was probably going to be told that Arthur had met The One, and that he wanted Alfred, as his oldest friend, to meet his true love.

When Arthur came to him, looking as cute and wonderful as ever, Alfred’s stomach hurt all the more that in some way, he was going to be losing Arthur. They’d always be friends, he knew, but there was no way that things wouldn’t change forever. He gave Arthur his best “supportive friend” smile and hoped that he wouldn’t give himself away at all.

Arthur, meanwhile, shoved his hands into his coat pockets and huffed.

“When are you going to ask me on a date?”

It seemed like a very long time that they stood there staring at each other, and Alfred’s brain was completely unable to process what Arthur had just asked.

“What?”

Arthur let out another irritated huff and scowled.

“I want to know when you intend on finally asking me on a date.”

Another long silence followed, but this time his mind went into overdrive pondering what in the world could have prompted Arthur to ask him—a beta!—if he was going to invite Arthur out on a date. He babbled uselessly for a few moments before he managed to get out a complete sentence.

“But I’m not an alpha.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Yes, thank you for that brilliant observation, Alfred.”

Gesticulating joined Alfred’s useless babbling, and his poor brain was still unable to comprehend how Arthur could ask him such a question. “But…but…you kept saying that you wanted a really great alpha and I’m not—”

Arthur rolled his eyes again, and he tilted his head to the side in annoyance. “And I can’t have grown up and changed my mind about what I want?”

“But…but…I’m just…I’m not…”

Arthur’s expression softened for a moment, but then he looked even more annoyed. “I didn’t think I was being the least bit subtle with my flirting. I would have at least thought that my taking your hoodie to help me get through one of my heats would have finally tipped you off.”

Alfred felt dizzy. “I just…thought that you were cold.”

“I know that you're dense, but honestly. I can’t get enough of your scent.”

Alfred swallowed hard, but his brain was starting to overload with what was happening, and he was unable to respond.

Arthur’s expression finally softened and stayed that way, and he closed the distance between them somewhat. “Unfortunately for you, I have the advantage of being able to smell your moods and feelings, even if you can’t do the same to me. All our lives, you’ve had the scent of…fresh peaches on a beautiful summer day, but you your scent has always been the sweetest when you’re with me. It was only recently that I realized that what I’ve been smelling on you my entire life is your love for me.”

Alfred’s cheeks burned, but he couldn’t open his mouth to even pretend to deny it. They burned all the more when Arthur gently took his hands and squeezed them.

“It made me realize that I’ve also loved you my entire life, but I was too stupid and wrapped up in what I thought I wanted to notice.”

“Arthur.” It came out choked, because Arthur’s expression was so soft and fond that he thought his heart was going to explode.

Arthur rubbed the back of Alfred’s hands and smiled. “Are you going to hold me and kiss me now or do I have to beat you over the head with that desire of mine, too?”

Alfred rapidly shook his head, but his hands were shaking as he stepped forward and slipped his arms around Arthur, pulling him close and shutting his eyes just as their lips touched.


End file.
